Smile On Me
by paranoia'SPLASH
Summary: Twoshot. Edward and Bella visit Graceland Cemetery of Chicago, Illinois.
1. Chapter 1

We were at Chicago now. It was honestly incredibly surreal to be here. We had travelled from Hawaii to Japan, but after it all we ended up here, in this place of birth. I felt Edward release my hand and angle himself away from me, and I smiled sadly. His hands were clenched tightly. I knew it was probably unbelievably hard for him to be here right now.

"Everything's...changed...so much," Edward whispered, staring straight ahead. We were in front of the Willis Tower now, and I instinctively looked back to see the tallest building in the United States towering behind me.

"Edward, the last time you were here was in 1918. This tower hadn't even been built then," I mumbled, moving closer to him. "Of course things would change."

He sighed, dragging one hand over his forehead as though to wipe off invisible sweat. "Come on. I can't be here. It feels wrong."

I hesitated, standing my ground as he grabbed hold of my hand. "Wait, Edward. I...want to show you something."

.xXx.

"Graceland Cemetery," Edward murmured as we stood in front of the little marker. I pulled Edward in, finding my way through the scattered headstones while reciting the directions Alice had given me in my head. In five minutes we were looking down at one of the most beautiful pair of headstones in the place.

"Carlisle paid for the graves," I said to Edward quietly. "He never told you. He thought it was best to leave painful memories behind."

I wasn't sure Edward heard me or not. He had fallen to his knees, staring at the weathered headstones on which were marked _Elizabeth Masen _and _Edward Masen_. There were probably more words carved into the pristine white stone, but they were too weathered to read. Only the names were visible.

I looked around, feeling as though I should give Edward his moment of privacy. Graceland Cemetery was a beautiful place, with stunning architecture. I could see why Carlisle opted to bury Edward's parents here. It was beautiful but simplistic.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned to hours. As the clock ticked on my wristwatch the sun slowly slipped down until all that could be seen was an orange ribbon across the horizon, setting the sky aflame with the multiple colours of orange and brilliant red that faded into pink, to baby blue, and finally to the deep blue of the night sky where the first stars were showing.

"Edward," I murmured, touching Edward's shoulder lightly. He looked at me, snapping out from his reverie, and smiled apologetically. He got up and brushed his jeans, looking down at the stones once more with a wistful, tortured expression on his face that wished for the days long gone.

"I wish I had thought of flowers," he muttered. I smiled, turning to look at a nestle of beautiful white flowers growing in clumps under a giant oak tree, not too far off. Edward followed my look and smiled. In two seconds he was back with four flowers in his hand, leaving the snapping sound to echo a second too late.

He handed two of the flowers to me, and I bent down to place them on both the graves. Edward hesitated a fraction of a second before following suit. Reluctantly he turned with a questioning look in his eyes. I shook my head, understanding his wordless question.

"There's something else I want to show you."

Honestly, I wasn't too sure this was a good idea, but Alice had assured me otherwise. I had learnt long ago not to bet against Alice, even when all the odds said otherwise. I brought Edward along another curve, to a grave not too far away from Elizabeth and Edward's. This one was situated in a somewhat calmer area, without too many graves cluttering the area around it.

_Edward Anthony Masen_I grimaced at the sight of the grave. Of course I knew that wasn't _really _Edward in there, but it was hard all the same. I should have asked Alice what my reaction would me. I hadn't anticipated it to be so painful.

Edward smiled weakly. My heart brightened at that smile. It was a feeble shadow of his usual cocky grin but it was genuine all the same. "I wonder what Carlisle put under there," he joked. I giggled.

"Probably an empty coffin," I said, shrugging.

Edward snorted. "Knowing him, he'd probably had placed a scrap of paper with a smiley face on it with fangs."

I laughed at that. It was nice to know Carlisle had a sense of humour. I slipped my hand into my pocket and frowned. "Edward, I'll be right back. I must have dropped something just now."

"I'll come with you," Edward said immediately, although I didn't miss the flash of reluctance in his eyes. I shook my head firmly.

"It's just around the corner, Edward. You can see me from here. I'll be right back," I said, tiptoeing to give him a quick peck on the cheek and darting off. Once I was sure he wasn't looking I sighed softly. My lie had worked better than I had thought. Okay, so maybe I had _some _reservations on Alice's ability.

I pulled out the tiny scrap of lilac scented paper and placed it gently on the mound of dirt, carefully brushing some soil over it and gently placing a flower over that so it wasn't glaringly obvious. I bit my lip. It seemed such a mundane gesture. I wished I had something better to use, but it wasn't like I had a whole variety of options.

"Bella? Did you find it?" Edward's voice called, floating from around the corner. I looked up, catching sight of his bronze mop of hair, barely visible.

I smiled down at my parents-in-law's graves, wishing whole-heartedly they could have seen Edward right now. Faith. I had to have faith.

"Yes," I answered. "I found it."

**So this is just...well, not really pointless, but randomness. It's kind of depressing now, but I promise it gets better. This is a two shot, so the next chapter will be the last. Just something I cooked up on the spot, so don't get mad if it isn't good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Realized I haven't put this in here so here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"Elizabeth?"

My husband appeared through the light mist swirling about our ankles. Honestly, this whole Heaven-is-foggy-thing is entirely too clichéd. I had imagined something more...modern.

Not that I was one to talk. I was the one who died in 1918.

I sighed. Edward...oh, Edward, my child. He was a vampire now. Times had changed; vampires had managed to blend into society. It gave me some comfort to know that Edward wasn't being hunted with pitchforks and torches. Not that I would know, of course. As clichéd as this place was, the one thing I had been looking forward to-watching over our loved ones-wasn't even happening. Apparently it had something to do with 'free will'. We only got to look down once in a while. Unbelievable.

"Elizabeth?" Edward called, a little louder. I turned and smiled at my husband's copper hair, so similar to our Edward's, but _my _husband's was slightly rustier in colour.

"Yes, darling?" I answered. Edward Senior handed me a piece of paper. I plucked it from his hands, looking at him in confusion. He shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I'm just the messenger," he said. I laughed and smiled at him. He smiled back at me. "By the way, honey, today's your day."

I froze before struggling to restrain a scream that threatened to explode from me. "Honestly?" I asked, my eyes shining. He nodded brightly at me before turning and fading away. I shook my head at him. He was probably going to go play darts again. He had got himself addicted to that. I often found him cavorting around throwing pointed bullets at a board. I still failed to understand the point behind the silly game.

I made my way to the round crystal clear pool where the pinkish mist spread out to form a transparent sheet that resembled a mirror. I stood before it. While waiting for the images to begin I unfolded the scrap of paper. The scent of lilacs and freesia drifted from it. I smiled at the scent.

I smiled as I read the cursive handwriting that was messy but elegant at the same time. The last I saw or heard of Edward, he was engaged to a charming young lady named Bella Swan. She was human-I could not pretend to understand how Edward controlled his...vampire tendencies around her, but I had faith in my son.

Tears built up in my eyes. I blinked it away fiercely and refolded the piece of paper, committing it to memory. I diverted my attention and gazed down at the clear pool. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I said firmly. I thought for a second before adding, "And his fiancée, Isabella Marie Swan."

_Fiancée. _In 1918, when I was on the sickbed before realizing Carlisle Cullen's secret, I had never dreamed Edward would live to find a woman worthy of him. Now, not only had he met a stunning, gorgeous, witty and kind woman, but he had found a family.

"Who else?" a male voice asked in a bored drawl, and I narrowed my eyes at the pool. Obviously the poor soul on duty today was not in the best of moods.

The pool shimmered slightly before giving way to a crystal clear image. I sat down gracefully and immersed myself in the images dancing across the pool.

My son, my Edward, was sitting on a smooth white couch with Bella folded across his lap, smiling at him. I smiled at the scene of intimacy-in my time, something as small as holding hands in public was considered controversial and the poor perpetrators would be condemned from society. Now public displays of affection were common, even if they were frowned upon by the authorities-namely, parents and school teachers.

"_Bella, _please_?" _my son was begging. Bella pouted at him stubbornly, an air of determination about her.

"_No," _she said firmly_. "Edward, I am not going to let you buy me a new car. You promised me, no cars until _after_ the change."_

I smiled. Edward, Edward. He was forever trying to persuade Bella to let him buy items for her. Although I was proud of Edward's generosity, I could understand where Bella was coming from. It was, on occasion, frustrating to have one constantly trying to buy expensive gifts.

"_Be-lla!" _I started to laugh. My son was _whining_. I hadn't heard him whine since he was six and was told he was not to, under any circumstances, sneak onto a submarine set for Ireland.

"Time's up," the monotonous voice said, and the pool shimmered out into a blocked surface again. I scowled at it, making a mental note to try visit Edward again sometime. I absolutely _had _to make it for his wedding.

I walked away, casting another wistful glance at the pool before brightening up when I remembered the note folded in my pocket. I took it out and reread it, running my thumb over the words, sent from one world to another. I smiled. A miracle indeed.

* * *

_**Dear Elizabeth,**_

_**Hi. Um, I really don't know how to do this. It's really awkward for me being in this situation, but I decided to give it a go. My fiancé's already a vampire, I might as well write to you. **_

_**I'm getting married to Edward before September 13**__**th**__**. It's my condition, but I have no idea what the date will be. I suppose it depends on how fast Alice can find the perfect wedding venue, although knowing her, she would probably switch it around a hundred times before settling on the original location. **_

_**I want you to know I really love your son. He's very special to me. He thinks he doesn't have a soul, but he does. I can feel it in me. I know there is the whole species-difference issue, but if they managed to convince a lion and tiger to mate, I'm sure a vampire and human should pull it off. **_

_**I won't lie; Edward tends to blame himself too much. He blames himself for everything that happens, be it a mosquito bite I might get, or me totalling my truck, although he would probably be a little happy too. He says I can't see myself very well, but in reality, it's the other way around. He thinks himself as a demon, a soulless monster. It's not true and I wish he would see that. **_

_**The Cullens' are a great family, and they take great care of Edward. I hope you know Edward's in good hands and is loved dearly. I hope you rest in peace knowing this. **_

_**Bella**_


End file.
